LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Wednesday 2nd May 2018' *Alexandra Park: Male Greenland Wheatear briefly 0815 flew from fence into filter bed 3 and not seen again, 5 Swallow and Sand Martin Wood Green Res, Greylag playing fields (APOG Birders) *Bankside SE1: Reed Warbler in birches by Tate Community Garden, 1m + 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff singing, Grey Heron by ponds in garden 13:30 (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Arctic Tern at 05:40 for a few minutes, 2 Hobby together at 06:15, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 9 Reed Warbler, male Reed Bunting, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 48 Blackcap, 13 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Whitethroat, 33 House Martin, 12 Swift, 11 Barn Swallow (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold) *Brookmill Park: 3 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 10 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Oystercatcher, 3 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 3 Cormorant low S 07:04, Grey Heron upriver 07:07. (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Garden Warbler (Samuel Levy) *Heathrow: 4 Wheatear. (Adam Cheeseman) *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull adult, 29 Lesser Black-backed Gull - 27 of these adult (J.Wilczur) 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 Wheatear, 1 Common Snipe, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, good numbers of Sand and House Martin, 2 singing Chiffchaff, several singing Reed and Sedge Warbler, Blackcaps, Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey, S. Fogg et al.);Little Ringed Plover heard, Sandwich Tern 2 SE @11.07, 6 intermedius Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Redstart 2cy male Towpath near QEWalk, Garden Warbler Sheltered lagoon (N.P.Senior) *Millfields E5: Peregrine plucking prey on pylon at 08:45, Green Woodpecker heard, 2 singing Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Orchard Estate SE13: 3 Swallow w 14.50 (Conrad Ellam) *Putney Lower Common: Pied Flycatcher (per BirdGuides) *Rainham Village: Hobby over garden, 2 Swift, Cettis Warbler, Reed Warbler (Richard Harrison). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Linnet, 2 Stock Dove rear paddocks, 1 Sedge Warbler in song flight N of boardwalk, 1 Kestrel Bomb Crater Field 08:00-08:30. No sign of passage birds today. (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo still, male Marsh Harrier high NE, at least eight Arctic Terns on No 5 with around 10 Common in heavy rain at lunchtime, 2 Wheatear, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpipers, 70 Swallow, 150 Swifts (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: m Whinchat, m Wheatear, 2 Linnet, Redpoll, 2 Swallow, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Bar-headed Goose, 2 Linnet, 3 Swift, Little Egret, Willow Warbler''' (Chris Farthing) '''Tuesday 1st May 2018 *Alexandra Park: Female Greenland Wheatear filter beds 0810 and a male Northern 1740, Greylag Goose (APOG Birders) *Bankside SE1: Common Whitethroat sub-singing in bushes above garages at eastern end of Tate, 2 Chiffchaff in birches 07:30 (Reuben Braddock) *Battersea Reach: Chelsea side - Common Tern on river east of Imperial Wharf (Neil Anderson) *Chelsea: f Common Redstart private care home gdn SW10 am (Des McKenzie tweet) *Clerkenwell, Spa Fields: Blackcap singing, Greenfinch singing (Francis O'Sullivan) *Colne Valley: 21 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, Cuckoo, 2 Swift, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Reed Warbler, 18 Common Whitethroat, 38 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallow, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis) *Crossness: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Arctic Tern, 5 Common Tern, Swift, 9 Swallow, Wheatear, 7 Reed Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Fishers Green, Lee Valley Park: 3 Nightingale singing at noon (Eggero) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Common Tern, 3 Barnacle Goose (Steve Bacon) *Gallions Reach: Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, Swift (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Tern, Wheatear m, 3 Swallow NW, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat (Richard Green) RG - many thx for sightings but for data purposes, pls put number ''before name, not after (per LNHS standard format)'' *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 2 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap (Richard Green) *Ham Lands: 1 Ring Ouzel male on burnt ground near Thames Young Mariners 08.30 (John Gard per FJM) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Common Buzzards circling, Peregrine, 6 Swallow, 3 House Martin, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Song Thrush (Eric Brown) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 3 Common Buzzard 2 high E & 1 circling low over J9 of M25, 1 Sparrowhawk circling very high over station, 1 Red Kite high nw 16:00 (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley Riding Centre: Back paddocks - 7+ Wheatear, 15 Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, 8 Linnet, 4 Common Whitethroat (Chris Farthing) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 25+ House Martin, 5 Swallow, 4 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 6 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 1 Jack Snipe (Martin Honey, WWT website) *London Zoo: Garden Warbler (work mini patch tick), 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Sam Jones) *Margaret MacMillan Park, Deptford: 1 Reed Warbler and 1 Chiffchaff singing quietly in bushes, pr Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale) *Oxleas Wood:2Jackdaw,2Blackcap(m/fm),Kestrel(fm),CommonBuzzard,Redkite,Greenwoodpecker Treecreeper,3Goldfinch,Greatspottedwoodpecker,Stockdove(Ron Turner), *Putney Heath: Garden Warbler west of Ladies Mile (S) (Les Evans-Hill) *Rainham (Thames Path): Hobby, Ringed Plover, Grey Plover, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Cuckoo, 6 Common Sandpiper, Whinchat, 2 Wheatear (James Palmer) *Richmond Park: 1 Firecrest singing near Cambrian Gate (Mike Lewis); 2 Gadwall - pair, Hobby, 2 Red Kite, 7 Buzzard, 4 Sparrowhawk, 4 Swift, 120+ House Martin - most moving W, 10+ Swallow, 3m Whinchat, 6 Wheatear - including male Greenland type, 6 Stonechat (J.Wilczur); 3 Common Tern (S.Read); 1 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear (Lawn Field), 1 Common Sandpiper (D Peers); 10 Mute Swan - pair and eight young (N.Jackman) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Buzzard SE 10:00, Sparrowhawk S 13:54. (Samuel Levy) *Staines Moor: 7 Whinchat, 2 Wheatear just S of Northern bridge in a group, Hobby (Franko J Maroevic) *Staines Res: 1 Raven in wood at N end of N basin mobbed by crows then flew W 10.07, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit winter plum flushed by grass cutters then flew E (Dave Morris per FJM); 15+ Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 10+ Swallow, 10+ Swift, 20+ House Martin, 2 Canada Geese with 4 hatched chicks (Gordon Shaw) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 15 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 30 Common Whitethroat, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Greylag Goose (inc pr still with young), 6 Canada Goose, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret, 26 Swallow, 4 Shelduck, 1 Common Redstart m, 1 Marsh Harrier m, 2 Wheatear, 1 Buzzard, 12 Jackdaw, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Gadwall, 8 Common Tern, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Kestrel (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marshes: 3 Whinchat, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 1 'Commic' Tern over 9.30-11.00 (Lol Bodini). *Trent Park: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Raven (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo '''calling early am, Male Marsh Harrier over NE Jamie Partridge David Bradshaw Paul Whiteman. Cuckoo seen three times in flight, reeling Grasshopper Warbler heard, '''11 Wheatear, 3 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: f Redstart, m Wheatear with knackered foot, 17 Common Whitethroat territories, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 singing Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Linnet, singing Reed Bunting, pr of Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Swallow (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Whitethroat territories, Kingfisher (Nick Croft/Kathy Hartnett); 2 Green Hairstreak by Roding–a new area for them (Christian Moss) *Wimbledon Common: (see also Putney Heath) Snipe on the Plain, 2 Buzzard overhead Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: Garden KT4- 2 House Martin W (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: Whinchat (Francis O'Sullivan) *York Way N7: Red Kite being mobbed by crows over junction between York Way and Camden Park Road at 17:15 (Reuben Braddock) Archived News Link to previous months